


Geeks and Gents

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [38]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game Store, Alternate Universe - Tailor Shop, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: In which Eggsy works in the game store right across Harry's tailor shop.





	Geeks and Gents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet I've written at the beginning of the year for the amazing Li based on [this post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/169577630488) on tumblr.

Eggsy frowns when he sees Harry enter the store he works at and making a beeline for him. It’s not that it’s that unusual a sight since the weird agreement that Kingsman’s employees can come use their microwave in exchange for the GamesRUs employees using their bathroom have been struck, except that Harry usually comes around lunch break and it’s only 9 am.

Not that Eggsy is complaining. He likes Harry, more than what’s probably good for him considering that Harry is just so out of his league. Sure they’ve become somewhat friends, but that’s probably as far as it’s ever gonna get. Still, Eggsy will take the friendship, even if he kind of wants more.

“Yo Harry, what up?” He gets a bit more worried when Harry suddenly looks like he’s bitten in a lemon, because he cannot fathom what can cause this. Harry is such a gentleman, even when he complains, he does it with a half-smile and never loses his cool. If you don’t actually know him, half the time, you cannot even tell he’s insulting people with the stuff he says.

“Have you seen  _them_  yet?” His lips curls in disgust and Eggsy shakes his head because he has no clue who Harry is talking about. “Might be better for the sake of your eyes actually… Teal Eggsy! One of them was wearing teal, can you imagine wearing teal in bloody autumn?”

Considering most of his shirts are based on geek stuff, no, he can’t say that he can. In fact, before he started talking with Harry, he had absolutely no clue about fashion at all. He’s starting to pick a few things now though, even if he rather doubts he’ll ever get the occasion to use them. It’s not like he really need it anyway considering his workplace and how many hours he works in a week. Like Harry once told him, his shirts are appropriate at GamesRUs because they can be seen as a kind of uniform for him.

“If it was only that, I could have forgiven the  _faux pas_ , but their suits aren’t even  _fitted_ to them! They look so unprofessional! I wouldn’t trust them with jewellery when they can’t even dress themselves.”

When Eggsy giggles, finally figuring out that Harry is talking about their new neighbours at the jewellery store, Harry finally smile, as if making Eggsy laugh had been his goal all along.

“Is it that bad?”

“Like they’re kids playing dress up with their fathers’ clothes.” Harry shudders with over-the-top distaste before launching into a scathing explanation of what exactly is wrong with their suits while Eggsy dissolves into a giggling mess behind his counter.

They would probably have continued for a long time, but Ginger gets in looking very unamused at Harry distracting her employee.

“If you two have stopped flirting,” Eggsy tenses up a bit at that, but Harry doesn’t even seem to register the comment only smiling sheepishly at Ginger, “there is some shelving to do Eggsy. And Harry, please remember that while you are free to do whatever you want with your time as the owner of Kingsman, Eggsy is just an employee here.”

“Sorry Ginger, but it was an emergency.”

She raises an eyebrow in curiosity, but only rolls her eyes when Harry start bemoaning the fashion-sense, or lack thereof, of teal-shirt bloke.

“Go distract your own employees Harry.” As always, she looks highly unimpressed by his puppy eyed look and just makes a shooing motion to get him going.

“I’ll be back for lunch,” he promises Eggsy instead when Ginger proves immovable from her position.

Eggsy waves him goodbye and it’s near thing, but he manages not to sigh dreamily once Harry is out of sight.

“Seriously Eggsy, when are you going to ask him out?”

He’s not really surprised by the question, since it’s one Ginger has been asking him at least once a day now, but this time instead of trying to deny it or whatever, he shoots back a “and when are you going to ask Merlin?”

Ginger predictably turns red at the mention of their accountant and stammers helplessly for a few seconds, before ordering him to go back to his shelving. He does so without protest and they both ignore the fact that no matter what, he’s always facing the windows in the hopes of stealing some glances of Harry.


End file.
